Tattoo's and Father's
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Dean and Sam are new in their realationship, what happens when John finds out what his boy's are up to.Dean and Sam love each other, but can they make John realise before he loses them forever. WARNING: this is SLASH
1. Ch 1 : A New Idea

Hey readers, this is only my second time writing a fanfic story and first time writing a Supernatural Dean/Sam story, so sorry if it sucks. (by the way I am terrible speller, so sorry in advance)

Disclaimer: i do not own Supernatural or any of its characters (but I'm sure we were smart enough to figure that out ourselves)

speach: " supernatural"

thoughts: " _supernatural_"

* * * * * * * line * * * * * * *

Sam smiled gently at the sight of Dean breathing softly from under the covers of their shared king sized bed. Two days ago, Dean had driven them to a motel tucked away about thirty minutes drive from a little town which looked like someting out of the Stepford wives handbook.

Sam hoped Dean wasn't getting any ideas, Sam may be gay and Dean may be his lover but there was not a fucking chance in hell Sam was ever going to be a house wife. Sam was bought out of his musings by a snore coming from the bed. He looked over and saw Dean had moved from his position on his side to laying on his back. Well defined muscles rippled under Deans skin as he shifted and revealed more skin from under the thin white covers.

_God I love him_, Sam thought as he stroked Deans chest gently._ Dean was right I'm such a fucking girl sometimes_.

Sam was so wrapped up in his thoughts and stroking his fingers up and down the broad chest infront of him, he didn't notice eyelids opening to **reveal **green eyes and a small smirk spreading across his brothers face.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean tried to sound innocent.

"Um . . . .," God, Dean loved it when Sam blushed.

"You know it still amazes me, no matter how many times we make love, you still blush so god damn easily," Sam smiled at Deans use of _"make love" _other then _"fuck"_

"Dean, why are we here?," Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well you see we are here because, our mummy and daddy got really drunk one night and . . . ,"

"Dean fuck dude, I didn't need that image in my head," Sam groaned. "What I meant was, why are we in this town. What are we hunting?,"

"Nothing. I decided we needed a break," Dean muttered as he got up and dug around for his boxers under the bed.

"Why would we need a break? You can't relax unless we're on a hunt," Sam was shocked. Dean loved hunting, it was his life.

"Well I just thought, you're always complaining that we never get to spend any time alone together with all the hunting, so I thought we could take a few weeks off and spend some time together," Dean mumbled, a little **embarresed **about admiting the real reason for coming to the little town. Telling Sam about his feelings was a new thing and he was still getting used to it.

"Well then, since we're taking this break, there's something I've wanted us to do for a while." Sam looked down at the floor, not wanting to see Dean's reaction to his suggestion.

"Sammy what is it? Is it something to do with sex, because you know I'm **"up" **for anything," Dean's smirk streched across his face. Sex is really the only thing that made Sam blush.

"No Dean, this isn't about sex. I want us to get a matching tattoo," Sam mumbled under his breath, so quietly Dean had to strain to hear.

Dean was shocked. A tattoo was something Dean had never really thought about for other then protection. But after thinking about it, he realised that if he and Sam got a tattoo, that would mark them as each other's forever. Sam would be his Sammy and would be marked as such, and the proof would be seen every time they made love.

"Dean?," _oh god, he's mad._

"Oh sorry Sammy, lost in my thoughts. What sort of tattoo did you have in mind?," Dean hadn't realised how long he had silent.

"You're not mad?,"

Silence followed. along with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well then I had in mind LOVE, FAITH, STRENGTH, HAPPINESS, FOREVER, written in Latin along with our names,"

"Sounds like a great idea," Dean agreed.

He leaned forward and grabbed Sam into a passionate kiss. Moaning into Dean's mouth, Sam reached around and cupped Dean's ass in his hands, squeezed and pulled Dean roughly into his hip and grinded their cocks together, causing a loud groan from Dean. Sam pushed him down onto the bed, stradleling him. Sam grinding their cocks together.

"Oh fuck Sammy . . . ,"

"Oh I've only just started,"

"God . . . _*gasp* _I . . . . _*moan* _love . . . . _*holy fuck* _. . . . . you

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

So there is the first chapter. PLEASE reveiw.


	2. Ch 2: Tattoo Parlor

Hey readers here is chapter 2. Thank you for all the reveiws. I tried to make a longer chapter this time.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

The red bricked tattoo parlor was tucked away in a small corner of the town. It sat in between a old run down cafe and a nightclub, which it being three o'clock in the afternoon was closed and would not open for another several hours. A 67 Chevy Impala sat in one of parking bays outside the tattoo parlor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?," Dean asked as he turned off the ignition.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. Why, you scared?," Sasm asked with a smirk.

"No! I just . . . . I'm nervous," He admitted.

"Look, it's ok. I'm nervous too. I mean this isn't something I thought I would ever want to do," Sam tried to sooth Dean's worries.

"Really, I mean this was your idea,"

"Yeah I mean come on, Jessica was the only serious realationship I had before us and I there was no way in hell I would ever get a mathing tattoo with her," Sam admitted, a grimce on his face at the thought.

"Why not?,"

"Because her idea of a romantic gesture would have been our names in a love heart, or something. Besides i have something with you I never had with her,"

"Really? What?," Dean was interested now, his slightly joking question had turned into a serious one. He and Sam never really talked about their past realationship's. Well, they never talked about Sam's past realationships, Dean's past was full of random one night stands, and above all, they never talked about Jessica.

"Well, with Jessica, people would talk about what a good couple we were. All of our friends expected us to get married and have 2.5 kids, with a dog and white picket fence. But when I tried to think about our future, I just couldn't picture it. I loved her, but we didn't really connect. But with you, I can see a future, that's why I want to get these tattoo's. So I know that you'll always belong to me," Sam was whispering by the end, embarresed by his speach.

"Oh Sammy. You are such a fucking girl," Dean said with a laugh, but Sam could tell what he had said ment alot to him.

"yeah well, now that we've had our chick-flick moment for the month. We've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes, so why don't we go inside and get some ink permently injected into our skin?," Trying to change the subject Sam opened the car door and stepped out onto cement sidewalk.

"Way to change the subject Sammy. You know, Dad will kill us if he ever finds out we did this," Dean chuckled under his breath. Opening his own door and taking a brief scan of the street. Just because he was on a break, didn't mean 23 years of hunting didn't kick in.

"Yeah well, if dad ever finds out why we did this, explaining a tattoo will be the least of our worries. I'm sure dad will want to why his sons are fucking each other don't you?,"

"Come on Sammy, these tattoo's aren't going to just show up on our skin," Dean walked quickly into the parlor.

"Now who's avoiding the subject?," Sam yelled after him, as he followed him at a slower pace into the parlor.

The inside of the parlor was a shocking difference to the outside. Drawing designs covered the pristine white walls. Four tattoo stations lined the right wall, while at the front of the room along left wall was a dark blue couch with a old wooden table sat infront of it, littered with tattoo books and out of date magizines.

"Hello how may I help you?," The voice came from a girl standing behind the front desk.

"Well we're here for two matching tattoo's," Sam's voice was sharper then he had intended, but judging by the way the girl was eyeing Dean she was about to start flirting and Sam decided to but a stop to it before it started. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dean because he did, but that didn't mean he had to stand there and watch a girl so perky it had to drug induced flirt with the man he loved.

Dean smirked when he heard the jealousy in Sam's love it when Sam got jealous it gave him a nice feeling when he saw the proof that Sam loved him. _"God, and I call Sammy a fucking girl. Come on Dean suck it up,"_ He looked up when he heard Sam clear his throat. Sam, the girl and a man he hadn't seen show up were staring at him, _"Fuck what did I miss,"_

"Well Dean, do you have the sketch?," Sam asked again, looking a little puzzled.

"Oh yeah, here," Dean handed the piece of paper Sam had drawn the designs on to the man, who he figured was the tattooist.

"Oh yeah, I can do this," The man said as he bought them over to one of the empty stations. "Who wants to go first?,"

"I will," Sam sat down in the seat. He knew Dean would feel better about it if Sam got his first.

Dean smiled slightly as he realised what Sam was doing.

"I'm steve by the way,"

"Sam,"

"Dean,"

"So where do you want it?," Steve asked as he prepared his needle gun.

"Um, at the top of the right arm, going down," Sam answered, while Dean at down in the unoccupied seat next to him.

"Cool, do you two want the tattoo in the same place?,"

"Yes," It was Dean who answered this time.

"Alright,"

As soon as Steve started the tattoo, Sam grabbed Deans hand. This hurt more then he thought it would, sure he had been shoot before and broken bones, but they were pain in one quick shot and after the shock set in and the pain went away until he could get some pain medicine. This was different, it wasn't really painfull, but it was an annoying, constant dull pain that was quite uncomfortable. Ringing started to echo around the parlor, coming from Dean's pocket.

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath, as he took the phone out and looked at the screen. "It's dad,"

"Fuck, how does he always know when the worst time to ring is?," Sam's voice was irritated, dad hadn't called for weeks, and he choses now to ring.

"I know, I know. I gotta answer this Sammy," Dean looked apologetic as he got up.

"It's fine," Sam assured him.

Dean leaned down and gently kissed Sam before he walked outside. "I'll be right back,"

Sam sighed and lent his head against the back of the chair.

"You two are a cute couple," Steve didn't take his eyes of the tattoo.

"Thanks,"

"Having parent problems?,"

"Is it that easy to see?," Sam smiled as he lifted his head to look at Steve

"Yeah, Although I know what it's like to be on the outs with parents"

"Yeah, uh . . . Deans dad doesn't really approve of me," It wasn't a lie, him and dad had always butted heads over the smallest things, and dad could never really accept any of the choices he made, plus this guy be ok with Dean and him being a couple but wasn't ready to push it with the whole 'brother' thing.

"Mmmm . . . . . . . what about your dad?," Steve asked.

"Well me and my dad don't really talk often. I didn't want anything to do with the family business," Sam admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my family is full of doctors, when I told him I wanted to do this for a living he nearly had a heart attack, while my mother started to cry,"

"Well, when I told my dad I was going to collage, he threw me out of the house and I didn't talk to him for three years,"

"Ouch, harsh. Well I'm all done here," Steve lifted his head and pulled of his gloves. "Go over to the mirror and take a look,"

Sam got up and walked over to the full lengh mirror at the back of the parlor. The tattoo was perfect, he loved it. It felt good to know Deans name was etched into his skin forever, he was so occupied he didn't notice Dean come in and sneek up behind wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"I love it," Dean whispered into his ear giving it a small nibble.

"It's your turn," Sam whispered, leaning back into Dean.

"Well then, lets not keep Steve waiting," Giving Sam one last kiss he turned to walk back to the stations.

"Wait, what did he want?," Sam didn't bother to say any more than that, they both know who 'he' was.

"Not here. I'll tell you back at the motel,"

"Ok," Sam knew there was no use in arguing, and he didn't want to ruin the day.

Dean smiled, leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear, "And for coming up with this wonderfull idea, when we get back in the Impala I'm going to fuck you in the back seat, then when we get to the motel I'm going to pound you into the matress, and then fuck you up against wall,"

"Dean!," Sam whispered harshly. But Dean could see Sam was blushing and the beginnings of an erection could be seen.

Dean just chuckled and walked over to the chair and sat down waiting for Steve to start. Sam shook his head and sat down next to him.

**40 Minutes later:**

"There all done," Steve anounced as he but the tattooing needle down.

Dean chucked Sam the keys to the car with a large smirk on his face, "Sam go and start the car while I pay, I'll be there in a minute, and remember what I promised you,"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Well thats the end of chapter 2. sorry I cant write sex scenes. REMEMBER: REVEIW


	3. Ch 3: Daddy's Back

hey guys its me again. Sorry i didn't update yesterday, really busy. well here is another exciting chapter in the story. hope you like it. Soory if it's not very good i haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately so . . . yeah guess what that does to my writing abilities.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sound of quite breathing filled the the motel room. Clothes piled on the floor at the foot of the bed, having been removed in haste. Dean looked over at Sam who was laying on his back next to him. Sam's breaths were slow ad steady, sweat covered his body as they had not showered before falling asleep the day before. From his position Dean could see the still healing tattoo on Sam's upper arm.

After they had gotten back to the motel the day before, Dean had kept his promise to Sam and fucked him against every solid surface, as well as a few un-solid ones, as the now broken coffe table showed. Dean smiled at the thought, a quite groan drew his attention back to Sam, who judging by the sounds of it was just waking up. _"About bloody time too, I'm fucking starving" _

"Dean stop staring at me," Sam's voice was till laced with sleep.

"I wasn't staring,"

"Sure you weren't, you've just been looking at me for the past thirty minutes,"

"Ok, so I was staring, but I can't help it if you look so damn fuckable when you sleep," Dean admitted, smiling when he saw Sam turn a bright red.

"Um . . . .do you want to go and get something to eat," Sam stuttered.

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours," Dean grumbled. "Now where's my boxers," he added as he rumaged through the piles of clothes on the floor.

"When it started getting hot and heavy in the car, you took them of a threw them out the window," Sam laughed at the memory of Dean scrambling at the buttons of his pants and pulling at his boxers, then declaring ' fuck it ' ripped of his boxers and threw them out, saying they served no purpose anyway. Sam started to get hard thinking about the events that followed.

"Jesus Sammy, you can't be ready again yet I made you come like six times yesterday,"

"It was not that many times,"

"Oh yeh?"

"Yes Dean I'm sure I remember how many time I came," Sam's voice was indignant. _"Idiot I think I would remember something like that!,"_

"Ok then, hand job, blow job, we made love in the Impala, another blow job, against the wall, and then again in the bed, so how many is that Sammy?,"

"Six," Sam's voice was almost a whisper, he hated being wrong. He really didn't remember coming that many times, yesterday kind of blurd together into one big feeling of pleasure.

"Come on, get dressed and we'll go and get something to eat," Den said, deciding to put Sam out of his misery.

"Ok," Sam smiled. _"God I love him,"_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So what did dad want?," Sam asked as Deam opened the door to the motel room and flicking on the light. They had been out all day, after finding out they had slept in a hell of a longer then they thought they had and after some lunch\diner they went to that club that stood beside the tattoo parlor.

_"Fuck, the phone call!," _Deans heart jumped and started to beat faster then he thougth possible. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!,"_

"Dean are you listenng? What did dad want?," Sam asked again.

"He rang to say he was coming down to meet us," Dean said a he cringed, looking at Sam's angry face, he was going to pay for this later.

"He what! Dean how could you not tell me this, when is coming?," Sam's voice rose as he spoke so by the end he was yelling.

"Hello boys," A deep, rough voice came from a darkened corner of the room.

Sam and Dean spun around to face their father. John moved into the middle of the room, he sat down one the bed, and it was at that moment that Dean and Sam realise that there was only one bed and John would have check to see how many room they had rented when he rented a room for himself_. "Shit" _the word echoed through both Sam and Dean's mind.

_"We are so screwed," _Sam thought when he saw that look on their dad's face. That was the look from their childhood when John had caught them doing something they shouldn't have been.

"Hi dad," Sam look at their dad in defience.

"Hello Sam," John's voice was like gravel.

"What brings you here?," Sam added after a few minutes, trying to break the silence.

"Didn't Dean tell you?,"

"No he forgot to mention it," Sam admitted.

"I hadn't heard from either of you in a while, so I decided to come and see you,"

"Yeah, Sam and I decided to take a break from hunting for a while," It was Dean this time who spoke.

"A break?," the disaprovel in Johns voice was unmissable.

"Yeh, we just needed to get away from it all for a bit," Dean's voice was strong as he stood up to his father for the first time in his life.

"This wouldn't happen to hve anything to do with your visit to a tattoo parlor would it?," His voice was cold as he glared at his sons.

"How did you know about that?," Sam was angry, _"Is dad following us?"_

"One of Bobby's friends saw you go in. What were you two thinking, a tattoo, didn't I raise you better then that?,"

"Oh so stealing, fraud, and scams are all right, but not tattoo's? That some twisted logic," Sam had tried to control his temper but it got the better of him.

"Don't raise your voice to me," John yelled equally as loud.

"Don't yell at him," Dean's quite voice cut through the rest.

"What?,"

"I said, don't yell at him," he repeated. "We know what we were doing, we know getting a tattoo is a permanent thing, but dad I'm 27 and Sam's 23, we're old enough to decided what to do to our bodies,"

"You're right, I should know better," John stood up and walked over to Dean and Sam. "So what tattoo's did you get,?"

"Um . . . . . . . . . ,"

"Come on Dean show me,"

"Ok," Dean sighed, and slowly lifted off his t-shirt showing Jonh the Latin and Sam's name.

John of course saw Sam's name but chose to say nothing, as he knew he wouldn't get any straight answers out of either of them. And when Sam lifted his own shirt and he saw the exact same tattoo, with Dean's name replacing Sam's, John knew there was something big they weren't telling him and if the single bed was anything to go by, he wasn't going to like it. But for now as it was late and he needed more proof before he could start accusing them of anthing, and for now he would just hope the matching tattoo's were nothing more then a sign of their bond as brothers. So as he told them to go to bed and watch as Sam sneek of to get a fold out bed from the front desk, even though him and Dean had been staying there for sometime now, John Winchester did the best thing he knew how, he pretend he saw nothing.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well thats the end of chapter 3, hope you like it. I'll try to get another up soon.


	4. Ch 4: Caught

well here's chapter 4. sorry it took so long for me too update,but i spent the last couple of days at my grandmother's, so i couldn't really write with her looking over my shoulder all the time. so anyway here it is.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam woke with a moan as a sharp jolt of pain traveled from his neck down to his lower back. _"What the fuck?," _Sam slowly sat up and looked around the motel room, he realised why his back was killing him. Dean was asleep on the bed, while Sam was on a spare pull out matress on the floor. Sam and Dean had decided to take turns sleeping on the bed while the other would take the floor.

Dean had of course argued that Sam should sleep on the bed and he would suffer the floor, however on their last hunt Dean had popped his shoulder out, and even though it had be fixed, Sam knew it still ached when Dean but too much stress on it. He also knew that sleeping on a thin matress on the floor would not do Dean's shoulder any favours.

"Fuck I didn't get any sleep last night," Deans grumbled from the bed. He rolled over to face Sam, "I can't sleep without you,"

"Why? You have a hand," Sam snorted as he pushed himself up off the floor, tried to stand up straight and heard a pop come from his back as he did so, causing another moan.

"Oh Sammy you do so much more for me then my hand ever could. You're a tight ass as well,"

"Really," Sam walked over to the bed Dean was still laying on. He bent over and crawled up to Dean, flipped him over so Dean was underneath facing Sam and straddled him. "Is that all I'm good for? A tight ass?," Sam pouted, and licked the shell of Dean's ear.

"No. When I feel I have the weight of the world on my shoulder's you're there to remind me that there is more to life the pissed off ghosts and angry spirits. And I love you more than I will ever be able to tell you. Plus you give one hell of a blow job," Deans leaned up and caught Sam's mouth with his and pulled Sam onto him.

"Dean?," Sam panted as he pulled away from Dean long enough to speak.

"Yeah?,"

"What if dad finds out about us?,"

"Don't say that," Dean warned.

"Why not? It's a possibility, dad misses nothing and he's not the most tolarent person in the world," Sam pushed.

"Look, if dad finds out we'll deal with it, I mean there's not much he can do about it except kick, scream and create a scene," Dean relented.

"He can make you chose," Sam whispered,a fearful look in his eyes.

"Is that what you're afraid of?," Dean asked with a small smile. _"So that's what this is about. Sam couldn't give a shit whether or not dad finds out about us, he's worried I'll chose dad over him."_

Sam looked away and a small blush was creeping into his cheek's. "Yeah, you and dad have always been close and I was the one that never really fit in, you have a special bond with dad,"

"I have a special bond with you too, a stronger one. I don't have dad's name tattooed on my arm and I can promise you I have never, and will ever fuck dad," Sam pulled his face at the thought. "And I may love dad, but I love you more Sammy and if it's a choice between you or dad, I'm going to pick you Sammy,"

"Really?,"

"Yes Sammy. I'll always pick you,"

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean strongly while grinding his rock hard cock into him.

"Jesus Sam. How do you get so hard so quickly," Dean muttered as he bit back a groan.

"It's first thing in the morning and I slept alone last night. Why, are you complaining?,"

"Fuck no!," Dean grunted as Sam slid down to the top of his pants and gently stroked the light trail of hair from his navel to the elastic band on his pants. Sam stared at the large tent that had formed due to his earlier grinding. He lowered his head so his nose just brushed Dean's straining cock through the thin material, and took a deep breath inhaling the sent of pure Dean.

"Oh shit Sammy,"

"What do you want Dean?" Sam whispered as he bought himself back up to Dean's face, biting and licking along the way, while his hand rubbed slow circles, pressing against Dean's thick lengh.

"Fuck Sammy!," Dean yelled as Sam's hand slid under the eleastic of his pants and started to press, pull and tug.

"Tell me what you want," Sam repeated, biting sharply on Dean's neck and teasing the skin with slow gentle sucks and licks then pinching and stinging bites. Dean groaned and pushed his hips upwards trying to force Sam to put more preasure on his aching cock.

"Shh, you don't want dad to hear," Sam whispered, licking the inside of Dean's ear.

"Fuck dad," he grunted.

"No thanks," Sam mumbled and dedided to tease Dean some more, He dragged his nail down the thick vein of Dean's cock, and back up again.

"Oh fuck Sammy, suck me!,"

"Just what I've been waiting to hear,"

Sam pulled his hand out of Dean's pants and smiled at the small whine coming from Dean when he did. He moved back down so he was eye level to Dean's cock, and hooking his thumbs on the top of his pants lowered his head and sucked on Dean's erection through the material earning him a grunt from Dean.

"Come on Sammy please," Dean begged and right now he couldn't give a damn about his pride.

"I'll get you there, baby,"

Sam finally pulled down on the top of pants and threw them on the ground. He lowered his head again took Dean in his mouth without warning.

Dean's eyes widened, "Holy fuck Sammy,"

Sam smiled as best he could with his mouth wrapped around Dean. Sam licked and sucked, he swirled his toungue around the head of Dean's cock and when his spit had slicked Dean up enough, Sam pulled his mouth of Dean and took him in his hands instead.

Dean panted and groaned as Sam switched from soft pulls to hard tugs, he never knew which was coming next. Sam couldn't help but stare at the head of Dean's cock. It was a perfect mushroom, shining a angry red. Beads of pre-come built up and ran down the sides, mixing with his spit. He reached a hand into his own pants and firmly grasped his straining erection and started to jerk himself off to the same rythem as Dean.

He knew he couldn't last much longer. He pulled his hands away and replaced the with his mouth, this swallowing Dean to the root. Sam was grunting and moaning, and the vibrations traveled from his throat straight to Dean's cock. Sam came just before Dean, he empted himself onto his hands and the inside of his pants. The grunting jerking Sam made when he came pushed Dean over the edge.

"Sammy I'm coming," Dean managed before he shot his load down Sam's willing throat. Sam eagerly swallowed all of it, with a little spilling out over onto his chin.

Sam climbed back up and layed down next to Dean. Dean took Sam and pulled him close, as Sam settled in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"God I love you Sammy," Dean panted, still out of breath.

"Love you too," Sam murmered into Dean's chest.

Sam listened to the steady thump of Dean's heart, and was slowly drifting to sleep when a loud knocking on the motel room caused both Dean and Sam to bolt upright.

"Fuck, dad," They both said as they looked at the door in horror.

"BOY'S OPEN THIS DOOR NOW," John's voice boombed from outside.

Dean gave Sam one last kiss and got up to open the door, while Sam scrambled to find some clean pants. Dean opened the door and found one very pissed off dad standing on the other side.

"Dad! It's a little early for a morning visit don't you think?," Dean asked in a fake cheery voice.

John just pushed him aside and walked into the middle of the room.

"Shut up, sit down and explain, NOW!,"

There was only one thing going through Dean and Sam's thoughts as John stood and glared at both of them _"shit!"_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

well, thats the end of chap 4, hope you like it!


	5. Ch 5: The Talk

well here's chapter 5. i know took a while but i have been really busy. And every time I got to write something I just can't seem to get the words out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence of the motel room was dense, it wasn't a awkward silence it was tense one, you could feel the air vibrate with it.

"Um. . . . . ," was all Dean could manage.

His mouth seemed to have unexpectedly lost all moisture and was now sticking to the roof of his mouth. He felt as if someone had shoved a load of graveyard dirt and made him swallow. John turned to stare at Dean, which meant turning back on Sam. Sam kept shooting glances over John's shoulder, then turning his eyes to the floor.

When Sam looked at Dean again, he saw something in Sam's eyes he hadn't seen since Sam was four and worried about the monsters in the closet. Sam was scared, terrified. Dean felt a surge of hatred aimed at their father, he was the reason Sam was scared. They had been perfectly happy having a romantic holiday, where nobody knew they were brothers and they could just be together. And now because John had come back asking for some help with something he proberly could have done himself, he and Sam had to drop everything and go on some pointless hunt.

"Dean," John's low growl alerted Dean to the fact he had been lost in his own thoughts, and taking a quick look at Sam who now looked close to crying.

"Dad it's 7 o'clock in the morning what are you doing?," they had one hope of getting out of this, bluffing their ass's off.

"Don't give me that shit!" John's voice echoed around the room.

Sam flinched, so did Dean. They had only seen their father truely angry a few times in their life, and that anger had never been directed at them before, and Dean and Sam was begining to realise how scarey John could be.

"Dad what are you talking about?," Sam's voice shocked Dean. Sm's eyes was still wet, but his voice was strong.

"Sammy it's alright. I'm not mad at you," John voie went from pissed to calming so fast it almost gave Deam whip lash. "Dean was wrong to force you into doing this,"

"What exactly do you think I forced him into doing?," Dean didn't like where this was going.

Although he knew he should have seen this coming. He was the older brother, it was his job to protect Sam, not fuck him. He was supposed to know how wrong it was, and the truth was, on some level he did know it was wrong. But he loved Sam too god damn much to really give a shit. Dean had put himself through it since he had realised how he had really felt about Sam and it was only just recently, after years of tormenting himself he realised that Sam could make up his own mind.

"Sam go outside,"

"No dad, I'm apart of this too," Sam objected.

"Sammy, do it,"

"But Dean . . . . . . . ,"

"Sammy . . . . please," Dean whispered, it would be easier facing their dad if he didn't have to worry about Sam.

John glared when Dean called him Sammy, and Sam didn't complain. He didn't like the way Sam listened to Dean and not him, Dean had more control over Sam then he had first realised. This had to stop, whatever 'this' was. He should never have left them alone so often as children, Sam had become way too depentant on Dean, and Dean was using to manipulate Sam.

"Alright Dean," Sam walked over to the door, hesitated then added, "Dad don't blame Dean, I wanted it as much as he did," before walking out the door.

_"God Sammy still trying to protect me. It should be the other way around, I should have seen this coming," _Dean watch as Sam left, feeling a cold lump form in the pit of his stomach knowing he was alone with John. _"Oh well, at least if he starts throwing punches, Sam can't get hurt,"_

"When did it start Dean?," John was trying to control his anger, which made Dean very uneasy, loud anger was better then silent anger.

Dean knew he was screwed, he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one. Even for his family, this was messed up. So he went for the only option he had left, he told the truth.

"About three months ago, but nothing really happened until about a month ago," Dean admitted. _"Fuck this is worst then when dad caught me in the back of the Impala when I was sixteen, with my hand up Anna's skirt,"_

"How far have things gone?," John's voice was still calm. It was freaking the shit out of Dean.

"Why does it matter?," _"God must he make this harder then it already is,"_

"Because I need to know if there is any hope of making this better," John's voice know held a edge of steal to it Dean did not like.

"Making this better? You make it sound so dirty,"

"You're fucking your brother Dean. Your baby brother, you changed his nappy, you bottle fed him. What you are doing is dirty, wrong, and sick. It needs to stop!," John lost all control of his anger then and let it show in his voice.

"I know all of that, I know I changed his nappy and fed him. I know he's my baby brother. But I love him, and nothing you say or do can change that." Dean had to stop or he would start yelling. "I have spent my entire life loving him, and so what if it's a different love now then it was when we were kids, I'm not giving him up, not for you, not for no one,"

John was shocked. He had never heard Dean speak to him like that. "Son, this isn't love. Hunters have a very lonely life. Things happen, and although I never fully excepted the way you went through women like pairs of socks, filling the void of meaningless sex with your brother is not the way to deal with it,"

"No dad, you're wrong"

"What?"

"What I have with Sammy isn't just meaningless sex, it means something. Sammy means something. I love him dad. I don't know when it changed or how it happened, but I love him, and I will spend the rest of my life with him," Dean was saying the things he had never had the courage to say to Sam.

"Dean you have some fantasy of your life with Sam. How long do you really think this will last, do you think you two are going to grow old together, moving from hotel to motel, never settling down. Sam's not like that and you know it. He won't do this forever, one day he is going to want a house, a stable job and kids." John tried to play on Dean's care for his brother.

"You're right, one day Sam is going to want to settle down, and quit hunting and when that day comes I'll quit with him. I can give him the house and the morgage, and when we're ready for children we can adopt," Dean walked over to the bed still rumpled and stained from before.

"Dean . . . . . ,"

"Dad don't. I know what you are going to say. I know because I've said it to myself so many times before. I know that what Sammy and I are doing is wrong, but it's also perfect and beautiful and makes me happier then I have been in a long time. I know you think I pushed Sammy into this, but I didn't, he loves me just as much as I love him. I'm not asking you like it or agree with it, but if you want to continue to be involved in our lives, then you are going to have to learn to live with it, because this isn't going away," Dean finished with a sigh. How had it come to this?

"How do you know?"

"What?,"

"How do you know that what you and Sam have really is love? Can you answer that?"

"A few weeks after we became lovers, Sam was on the computer clicking his tongue and it was driving me fucking insane, but I didn't tell him to stop, and I wondered why?" Dean paused.

"I mean Sam does lots of things that annoy me, he snores. his feet stink, he wakes up way too early, and he takes fucking forever in the shower. I realised that I loved him. I loved the way when he's thinking he bites the left side of his bottom lip, but when he's nervous he bites the right side. I love everything about him, the good and the bad. I love him for everthing he is and everything he's not. I know it won't be perfect, we'll have our arguements and fights, but Sam is worth fighting for and if I'm every going to spend my life with someone it's him,"

Although John hated to admit it, it sounded like Dean really was in love, but the question was, did Sam feel the same way? Ant doubts John had flew out the window when Sam came rushing in launched himself into Dean pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"Did you mean it?," Sam asked when he came up for air.

"Of course I meant it," Dean panted trying to catch his breath.

John could see the love radiating from Sam as he looked at Dean, he needed to leave the two of them alone before them started dry humping each other while he was still in the room. He may be dealing with the thought of them as lovers, but that didn't mean he was completely alright with it yet, and he really didn't need the mental picture of them together.

"Alright boys, I'm going back to my room, but please remember the wall are thin!," John mumbled as he headed out the door and closed it behind him.


	6. Ch 6: Just a Little Bit of Smut

Well I think you all deserve a little smut don't you? If you don't want to read it then don't.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the door closed, Sam begun to grin his hips against Dean. Dean managed a few gasps before he decided to take control. He pushed Sam onto the bed, and quickly took off Sam's clothes.

"Tell me how you want it Sammy," Dean whispered as he dove down and licked from the base Sam's neck down to his chest, leaving a trail of qiuck nipps and bites.

"Ugh . . . . . ," was all Sam could manage as Dean bite harshly around his nipple, but not actually touching it. "Fuck me,"

"Oh I will Sammy, but right now I want to have a little fun,"

Dean finally bit down on the nipple, pinching it harshly between his teeth drawing a sharp moan from Sam. He used his free hand to pinch and tug at the neglected nipple. Dean could feel the hardness of Sam's cock as it pressed against his thigh, Sam lifted his hips trying in vain to cause friction between their bodies, however Dean did not allow it as that would cause the night to be over all too soon.

Dean lifted his mouth and let the abused nipple free while he moved his hand off the other nipple, causing Sam to whimper at the moved off the bed and went over to thier bags which lay on the floor next to the bed and reached inside, but hid what he was holding from Sam's view. Sam shifted and moaned lightly, if Dean was getting something out of the bag, that could only mean one thing. Tonight they would be using the toys.

"Don't worry baby, you'll enjoy this,"

Dean came back to the bed a wrapped a silk cloth around Sam's eyes. It was so much more fun if Sam couldn't see what was coming. Dean sat at the bottom of the bed a just admired the man spread out in front of him, god Sam was beautiful.

"Lift your legs baby,"

Sam did as Dean said and lifted his legs so his knees were in the air and feet planted firmly on the bed. Dean ran his hand slowly up and down Sam's leg, teasing as he sometime allowed his nails the scrape the pale skin of Sam's thigh.

"Oh fuck," Sam whimpered shaking slightly.

"Spread your legs," Dean ordered, causing Sam to shiver at the possesiveness in Dean's voice.

Sam spread his legs as he was told, and Dean got his first glance at Sam's puckered opening. God it was perfect, tiny and the perfect shade of rose pink. It was just begging to be fucked. Dean smirked getting an idea. He lowered his mouth to the entrence and flicked his tongue gently over it.

"Holy fuck Dean," Sam shouted, arching his hips sharply upwards.

Dean said nothing, but licked his tongue around the opening, dipping in his tongue. He took his hands and fondled Sam's balls, tuging on them whenever he shoved his tongue into Sam's tight hole. Sam was shaking none stop now and Dean knew he was well beyond all rational thought.

Dean replaced his tongue with a lubbed up finger, pushing past the ring of muscle slowly. No matter how many times Dean and Sam made love (which was quite often) Sam was always so god damn tight. Sam's hole twitched around his finger and he entered another one, and another one until Sam was fully streched. Sam was pushing himself down fucking himself on Deans fingers like a wanton whore.

"Oh fuck yes!" Sam groaned each time he thrust down.

"Sorry Sammy, not yet," Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam.

Sam moaned at the loss, this was taking too long. He wanted Dean to fuck him now!

"God Dean please, I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me. I want you to pound your thick,wet, hard cock into me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't sit down for a week without my ass burning reminding me who I belong to. I want you so deep in my ass, I can taste you when you cum,"

That broke Dean,the toys could wait for another night. He ripped off his clothes, and lifted Sam's legs so there was one over each shoulder and without warning rammed into Sam.

"AHHHHH . . . . . . . . .," the echos of Sam's cries echoed around the room and anybody in the surrounding could hear them.

Dean rammed into Sam, taking his cock all the way out before ramming back in again, each time hitting Sam's prostate. He was close, Dean could feel it, but he'd be damned if he came first. Grabbing Sam's cock roughly he used the pre-cum to rub over the head of the cock, Jerking Sam off in rythem to his thrusts. Sam came with a shout as he fell into a earth shattering orgasm. Dean followed soon after collasping on top of Sam as he rode out pleasure.

Dean and Sam asleep in each other's arms, sweaty and cover in each others fluids.

"Love you Sammy," Dean whispered in Sam's ear as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too baby,"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there it is, not really useful to the story, just a bit of fun


	7. Ch 7: Family Dinner

sorry it took so long for me to update but i've been really busy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam woke with a moan slowly moving his body, feeling the dried seman from last night crack as he moved.

"Oh fuck," Sam groaned, he really should have cleaned up before they feel asleep last.

Sam looked over to the other side of the bed and smiled as Dean grunted shiffted due to the loss of Sam's body heat. A knock on the door made Sam jump. Sam made his way over to the door, picking up his pants on the way past, and slowly opened the door. John stood on the other side. _"Fuck,"_ Sam sighed, this won't end well. He hadn't really had to deal with John early that day. Sam snuck a quick look at the clock on the wall. _"Good it's 6 o'clock. He's had about 11 hours to calm down,"_

"Are you two OK?" John asked gruffly.

"Yeh why?" Sam moved so he was standing in the way of the open door so John wouldn't be able to see Dean naked in bed. _"Thank god I'm wearing pants," _

"I heard screaming,"

"Oh . . . well. Thanks but we're fine," Sam stuttered.

"Why were you yelling?"

"Well .. . . . . well . . . .," Sam was seriously lost for words

"Sammy come back to bed, I'm cold and horny," Dean yelled from inside the room, not seeing who Sam was talking to at the door.

Sam grimmced as John's eye's widened slightly as he realised what the screamling had meant.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Dean wanted to go out to dinner with me. Like we used too," John decided to go with denial, as it worked so well.

"Um . . . sure, We'd love to," Denial worked for Sam too.

"See at the coffee house you pass on the drive in,"

"See you at eight,"

Sam watched as John walked away, slowly closed the door and turned to face Dean, glaring.

"Sammy what's with the pissed off look?"

"That was dad at the door,"

"Oh . . so?"

Sam just raised his eyebrow, "_4 . . . . 3 . . . . 2. . . . . 1 . . . . 0,"_

"OH, OH FUCK,"

"Yep,"

"Did he hear me?"

"Every word,"

"What did he say?" Dean crinnged thinking of the problem he may have caused.

"Well he invited us to dinner at eight, like we used to do, as a family,"

"Really?" Dean asked shocked, that wasn't like John.

"Yeh I know, strange isn't it?"

"Are we going?" Dean wasn't so sure about this new John.

"Of course we're going. After what dad found out about us, he's taking this very well, he's trying. If him living in denial is how he deals with this let him, after all that's what this family does best."

"How do you work that out Sammy?" Dean laughed.

"How long were we in denial about how we felt, like twenty years," Sam reminded Dean. "Dad's dealing with this the only way he knows how, eventually he might accept us, but until then we just have to give him time,"

"Since when did you care about what dad wants, you two have spent your entire life fighting," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah well this isn't some pointless fight, I mean half the time dad and I are fighting I can't even remember why. But this is big, this could really destroy what's left of our family,"

"Sam our family has been through alot, we fight and we piss each other off, but we always get through it. Dad will deal this," Dean soothed Sam.

As much as Sam complained about wanting a normal life, Dean knew family meant alot to him. Dean got up from the bed and walked over to Sam. Dean was still naked from earlier and as he wraped his arms around Sam, it didn't do anything to help his little 'problem'.

Sam gave a chuckle as he leaned back into Dean. Dean burried his head into Sam's neck. God Dean loved the smell of his Sammy. As Dean nuzzled into Sam's neck he realised something, him and Sam were still covered in the remains of last nights love making.

"You know Sammy, we still have 2 hours before dinner, we both need a shower, and I'm horny. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Dean asked as he rocked slowly against Sam.

"I can guess," Sam groaned, rocking back against Dean.

"Well the what are we waiting for? Dean whispered into Sam's ear, dragging hin into the bathroom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dean and Sam entered the coffee house at 8 o'clock. It was a small, quiet place, although everything was in this town. John was sitting in a booth at the back of the room. He was staring moodly into his coffee.

"Since when did dad drink coffee?" Sam whispered.

"Since small town coffee shops don't allow you to put whisky in a cup and call it coffee." Dean snorted a little louder then he should have and alerted John to their presence.

John raised his hand and gestered for Dean and Sam to come over to the booth.

"And so we enter the lair of the lion," Dean chuckled.

"Shhh," Sam nudged Dean with his shoulder a little.

Dean and Sam walked over to the booth and sat down on the oppisite side of John.

"What do you two want to eat?" John asked, trying to break the silence.

"Um . . . . .," Sam lifted the menu and read what they served.

Dean leaned over and read over Sam's shoulder. After spending so long together, Sam and Dean fell into a routine.

"What do you want to eat?" Sam asked, looking over to Dean.

"I'll just get what I alway get, You?"

"Same,"

Dean gestured for the waitress to come over. She looked like she should be working in a strip club, not a coffee house. Dean read the name tag.

"Candi can we get a BLT, a double bacon burger and . . . . . . ," Dean trailed off realising he hadn't asked John what he wanted.

"BLT," John added.

"Sure is that all?" Candi smiled at Dean.

"Yes," Dean didn't even notice her flirting.

_"Interesting,"_ John thought.

"How long do you two plan on staying?" John asked as they waited for their food.

"Um, we haven't really thought about it." Sam admitted.

"Until someone needs us I guess," Dean added.

"I'm suprised Dean, normally you can't stay in one place for more then a couple of days," John admitted.

Maybe this realationship between his sons had changed them more then he first realised.

"Well lately hunting seems more like a job, less like a way of life."

All Sam could do was stare, Dean had talked about settling down before, but maybe that day was closer then Sam had thought.

Sam looked over to John who was now staring at his coffee, like he wanted nothing more then to drown in it.

_"This is going to be an awkaward dinner," _Sam sighed and stared at his burger which had just arrived. Dean noticed how Sam was acting, reached down and grabbed Sam's hand under the table and held it tightly. Sam looked up and gave Dean a small smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

well thats the end of that chapter. hoped you liked it. please reveiw.


	8. Ch 8: Marrige?

New chapter! hope you like it.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam said shyly.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I can think of something we can do to relax"

Dean knew what that tone of voice meant. It was promise for a night full of unbelievable hot sex. He felt his cock jump at the memory of what had happened last time he heard that voice. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

Sam moved his chair so he was sitting next to Dean. "Well I don't think this is the place to talk about it. But I can give you a preview" he whispered into Dean's ear. Causing Dean to shiver at the sensation of hot air tickling his neck.

Sam got up and walked over the exit of the bar, winking at Dean before he left. Dean who's breathing had already started to become laboured followed Sam out to the parking lot, trying to hide the noticeable tenting in his jeans. When he reached outside he looked around for Sam who had disappeared. As Dean was scanning the parking lot, someone pushed him into the wall causing him to collide with the bricks with a dull thump. Dean instantly recognised the attacker as Sam.

"Ohh fuck" he moaned as Sam started to suck and nibble at his throat. Each nip causing a bolt of pleasure to his already half hard cock. He could feel Sam smirk against his neck, before reaching up and pulling Dean into a demanding kiss. Dean moaned louder at the feel of Sam's tongue swimming inside his mouth, searching and probing.

God Sam could never get enough of how Dean tasted, spicy and sweet all at once. It was fucking heaven. As Sam felt Dean's erection pressing harder into his thigh, he decided to get on with his original plan. After all they were still outside, and having the shit kicked out of them would defiantly ruin the mood. Hearing the desperate keen of Dean's moan, Sam smiled and dropped to his knees, causing Dean to look down in surprise. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs, always missing the one part he wanted to touch. Sam leaned forward and grabbed Dean's jeans zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. Thus caused his teeth to gently scrape over Dean's cock.

"Oh fucking hell Sammy" Dean groaned.

Sam pulled the jeans down to Dean's knees and stared at the his prize, hidden by a thin piece of fabric. Dean always wore briefs, Sam didn't know why, and right now he didn't really care. He could see Dean's cock straining against the piece of fabric, a small wet patch of pre cum stained Dean's underwear.

"Yummy" Sam whispered loud enough for Dean to hear.

Sam started to suck at the fabric covered cock, tasting the musky sent of Dean through the briefs. By this time Dean was a mess, he was panting and groaning like a bitch in heat.

"Sammy please" Dean begged, showing Sam how much he needed it.

"OK baby,"

Sam pulled the briefs down allowing the hard cock to spring free. However Sam had not moved quick enough and was hit the face.

"Oh fuck sorry" Dean stammered in horror.

San didn't answer. Dean's cock was beautiful. Red and weeping. He reached forward and took a few licks of the head enjoying the taste. It had been too long since he had done this, Sam decided. He swallowed the cock whole, causing Dean to cry out and buck into his mouth. Sam held he hips into place and he deep throated him.

"Oh fuck Sammy I can't . . . . "

"Come in my mouth Dean"

Sam licked and swirled his tongue around the head of the cock and followed the thick vein running down the length of the cock.

"Sam I'm . . . ."

Dean didn't finish before he came in Sam's mouth. Hot ropey strands coating the inside of his mouth. Sam tried to swallow it all, but some leaked over the edge of his mouth and ran down his chin. Sam pulled away when Dean had finished and licked the remaining cum of his face.

* * *

Dean woke from his dream with a small smile and a huge problem downstairs. Dean slowly slid out of the bed, trying not to wake Sam. Tripping on the quilt covers he swore softly under his breath and looked up to see Sam grumble and turn over before going back to sleep. He had a lot to do today and he didn't want Sam to find out. Dean smiled softly at the sight of his little brother's naked body twisted up in the motel sheets, last night had been fun and if Dean had done what he had planned Sam would sleep for a while yet. Dean pulled on his jeans and headed to the table on the other side of the room, leaving a note telling Sam he would be back around lunch time and not to worry. Reaching the door, and with one last backwards glance at Sam he left the motel room.

Dean had barely made it to the parking lot before he heard some call out his name. Turning around he saw John walking towards him.

"Where's Sam?" John asked looking around for the younger brother.

"Still sleeping."

"Where you off to?"

"Shopping"

"Great I need a few things to" John grabbed the keys out of Dean's hand and walked off. "I'll drive" he yelled over his shoulder.

'_shit' _was the only thing going through Dean's head, although what came out was, "Great"

"Come on" John yelled from the Impala.

'_Now I remember why I hate hunting with dad' _Dean thought as he got into the car, a sullen look on his face.

* * *

The drive to the shopping centre was about half and hour. There were a few small shops along the way, but Dean knew none of them would have what he wanted. And so this left quiet a while of awkward silence. _'_

'_Oh well I was going to ask him eventually'_

"Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Dean"

"Do you still have mum's wedding ring?" Dean refused to look at John in the eyes and settled instead to look straight ahead.

"Of course, you know I'd never get rid of it. Why?" John asked confused. Dean hadn't mentioned Mary's wedding ring since he was six.

'_Ok, this is hard bit. Just ease into it' _Dean continued to stare ahead.

"I'm going to ask Sam to marry me" Dean blurted out. _'So much for easing into it'_

Dean had to grab onto the seat as the car swerved sharply off the road and nearly hit a tree. Dead silence filled the car and Dean watched as John's gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Dad?"

"What . . . .what do mean marry you?" John stuttered.

"Well you know . . . Like getting married" he wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"You're going to marry your brother?"

"Well yeah, if he says yes"

"Oh god how did this happen?"

Dean was pretty sure he wasn't meant to answer and it was just a rhetorical question.

"How did what happen?"

"How did our family turn into something off Jerry Springer?" John's voice was full of pain.

'_Maybe what Sam and I are doing is finally sinking in'_

"Why do want Mary's ring anyway? It wouldn't fit Sam" John went back to original problem.

"I know, I was going to get it resized"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" John realised. "You do know that getting married would mean that you would be with Sam forever. No more one night stands, no more flirting. There would never be anybody else"

"I know. I want this. I'm tired of fucking strangers. And honestly, the thought of never being with anybody else doesn't scare me like it used to." Dean admitted.

"Alright then." John reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening the wallet, he pulled out a gold ring with Celtic knots decorating the outside.

"Really?" Dean was shocked. He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"After your mother died, I dragged you and Sam from motel to motel. I took away your childhood and Sam's and by the time I realised what I was doing it was too late. You and your brother had to grow up too fast, and for that I'm sorry. I took away your childhood, I won't take this away from you too. I don't understand what you two have, but I do know that you two have the chance to have something I could never give you."

"Dad there was nothing wrong with the way we grew up" Dean protested.

John just gave Dean a look that clearly stated he knew that Dean was talking crap.

"Alright, so we didn't have a normal childhood, but that doesn't mean it was a bad one. You never hit us or did anything to harm us, it wasn't like you were and druggie or an alcoholic. You did the best you could. You protected us." Dean stressed, trying to get John to understand.

"Yeah well I guess we'll have to disagree on this one." before Dean could comment, he continued. "So how about we go and get that ring resized"

"Sure" Dean knew when to pick his arguments, and this one would have to wait for another time.

For the next twenty minutes they sat in silence, which gave Dean time to think about his plans. He had meant what he said about giving up hunting, although he had to admit that the time had come sooner then he had thought. Sam hadn't mentioned quitting in months, it was like he had given up any hope of a normal life. He wouldn't let that happen, dad was right, him and Sammy could have a normal life like Sam deserved. Or at least as close to normal as they could get. He knew Sam still wanted the house with the white picket fence, golden retriever and two-point-four kids, even if he didn't talk about it. He knew in his heart it was to settle down and stop hunting and oddly enough he wasn't doing this just for Sam, he wanted this too. Today was the day. He was going to ask Sam to marry him, find somewhere to settle down, more then likely somewhere near Bobby, who was family and he would get a nine to five job. A normal life. Sam could go back to college and get his degree. _"I'm thinking too far ahead, he hasn't agreed to marry me yet" _At the thought of Sam saying no Dean felt a cold lump settle in his stomach. _"What if Sam says no?"_ _"What if he doesn't want to marry me" _Dean began to panic. _"What if he doesn't love me as much as I love him?" _

"Dean we're here" John's voice pulled Dean out of his panic attack.

Dean looked out the window and saw the shopping centre. He had left his nice warm bed and a very affectionate Sam to come here and now wasn't so sure about the whole idea. _"Well I've risked everything to be with Sam. I've risked losing dad, burning in hell, I even risked losing my little brother. I might as well risk my heart too" _Dean got out the car and followed John into the shopping centre.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. The next chapter will be Dean and John shopping. It will be awkward for all involved.

PLEASE REVIEW xoxo


	9. Ch 9: Shopping with dad

Here's the next Chapter, please enjoy

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me how it happened?" John asked as they sat down for lunch in the food court. It had been a long day, they had gotten there early in the morning but unfortunately getting a ring resized was harder then Dean had originally thought.

"How did what happen?" Dean asked with a mouth full of hamburger.

"How is it that two brothers fall in love?" no matter what he told his sons, John was still confused, who wouldn't be?

Dean stared sadly at John, imagining how hard it was for him. "Well" he sighed, "It wasn't like we just woke up one day a decided 'Hey lets be fuck brothers' It was a slow thing. It was a gradual thing and by the time we go to 'relationship status' it felt natural." God this wasn't ever a conversation he thought he'd be having with his dad.

"Who made the first move?"

Dean looked away refusing to look John in the eyes.

"Hey I'm not looking for someone to blame. I just want to know"

"Sam did"

"Sam?"

"There's no need to sound so shocked. Sam's not exactly innocent."

"I know, but Sam really?"

"Yeh dad, Sam. We were in some bar and I was flirting with some waitress, can't even remember her name. Anyway, I was flirting with her because for the last couple of weeks the tension between Sam and I had become horrible. Sam got all caveman jealous and dragged me out of the club, before very sternly telling me that nobody was ever aloud to touch me again." Dean chuckled and shifted under the table, God thinking about Sam being possessive got him hard like nothing else.

"Ok, so I get that. But how do you convince yourself that sleeping with your brother is alright?"

"Dad" Dean warned.

"I'm just asking. I know you Dean, the one thing you care most about is Sam. Didn't you ever think that this might hurt him?"

"Of course I did. I thought about it everyday, I still do. I'm not very good at the whole 'long term relationship' thing. You of all people know that. I'm so afraid I'll mess this up" Dean admitted.

John sighed, he did know how hard it was for Dean. "Sam seems to be happy. You make him happy, you always have"

"He makes me happy."

"Did I have something to do with this?" It hurt John to ask that question.

"What?"

"Did the life I gave you two boys push you to this?"

"No dad" Dean assured him. "I don't know why we became what we are. There must be something seriously messed up with us, but what isn't messed up in our lives? This thing between us, what ever it is, it works."

"I'm sorry I bought it up again"

"No it's fine. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you"

"So how are you going to propose?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Well . . . I don't know, I hadn't really thought that far ahead." he cringed.

John just chuckled, "Did I ever tell you how I proposed to your mother?"

"No, and unless the story is PG, I don't want to know"

"You're giving me a lecture on keeping things PG? I'm scared for life after hearing you two" John said incredulously.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah sorry about that"

"Water under the bridge. So, want to hear the story or not?"

"Sure"

"I had this whole night planned, roses, candles, music, everything. However, I had forgotten that no matter how much you plan something it can always go ass upwards. Anyway, everything did go ass upwards. The roses caught on fire and I nearly burnt the house down, and if that wasn't bad enough, the roast lamb caught on fire so the house was full of smoke" John grimaced at the memory. "I burnt my hand trying to put the fire out, so your mother and I spent the night in the burn ward."

"Wow, that's like the definition of failure" Dean laughed.

"Yes it is. I was doped up on morphine when I asked her to marry me."

"She said yes?"

"Of course."

"So what's the point of this little trip down memory lane?" Dean asked.

"The point is, if you love someone it doesn't matter how you propose., it's the feeling behind it. Don't let yourself become a nervous wreak, Sam loves you."

"Thanks dad"

"Yeah that was the night you were conceived as well" John added with a smirk.

"Eeewww" Dean whined.

"Oh so Demon blood, and werewolf guts you can stomach but not the thought of your parents being intimate? How do you think you and Sam came along?"

"Immaculate conception"

"Smart ass" John sniped. "So have any ideas?"

"Well there is a few" Dean admitted, a trace of a blush entering his cheeks.

"Do I even want to know?"

Dean pulled a face, "Very funny, I was thinking about proposing in the Impala"

"The Impala?" John sounded doubtful, "Sam doesn't love that car like you do though"

"I know" Dean assured him, "But the Impala was the first place we ever . . . . . You know"

"The Impala? Dean!" John yelled horrified.

"What?"

"It's just a little weird"

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because that was first place your mother and I . .. . . .were intimate."

"Oh" Dean didn't know what to say. "In the back seat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So I know which seats I need to get replaced."

"Drama Queen"

"I am not a Drama Queen, I just refuse to ask my soon to-be husband to marry me and then make love to him on the same seats our mum and dad did it on" Dean protested.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. Besides Sam isn't the type for public sex"

"That's what you think. Sam's a kinky bastard"

"Eeewww" John shuddered.

"Now we're even" Dean announced with a smirk.

"Yeah sure." John looked at his watch. "We still have a few hours before we pick up the ring, what do you want to do.?"

"I need to pick up some things for tonight"

"What things?"

"Just things" Dean said, not answering the question.

"Ok . . . . ."

"You just stay here, I'll be back soon" Dean stressed the 'stay there' part.

Dean was gone forty minutes before he came back with a plain brown paper bag.

"What did you get?"

"Private things" Dean mumbled.

"Oh . . . .OH!" John blushed.

"Yeah"

"Want to go shopping?" John asked.

"I don't know, has being gay turned me into a girl?"

"Funny" John answered dryly, "But in case you haven't noticed, those jeans you're wearing have more holes then there is fabric"

"Yeah you're right," he said looking down at his jeans.

"Come on then" John got up from his seat and put the rubbish from his burger in the bin.

* * *

John was regretting ever suggesting they go clothes shopping. Shopping with Dean was like shopping with a woman.

"Do you think Sam would like this?" Dean asked as he held up a red t-shirt that had 'Full Frontal Nerdity'

"I don't know" John answered in a tired voice, they had been doing this for an hour.

Dean had bought himself a new pair of jeans and some new shirts, that had only taken fifteen minutes. However he had spent the last fifty minutes looking for clothes for Sam.

"Dean for Christ sake, you're acting like a woman. Fuck, going shopping with your mother was never this bad." John snapped as Dean held up another shirt. "If Sam wants new clothes he can buy them himself"

"But I like buying things for Sam"

"Oh shit, it's happened hasn't it?" John groaned.

"What?" he asked confused, still holding the shirt in his hands.

"You've been domesticated" John accused.

"I have not!" Dean protested, indignant.

"Oh yeah? What do you and Sam do in the afternoons?"

"Sam makes dinner, we sit in bed and I watch TV while he reads a book" he said like that was a normal thing.

"And what do you do during the weekend?" John asked again, hoping Dean would see the connection.

"We spend most of the day in bed" Dean said with a small smile.

"Having sex?"

"No. We just cuddle"

"Dean you just said cuddle" John pointed out.

Realisation dawned on Dean, "Oh god we are domesticated" he moaned.

John reached over and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us"

"Did it happen to you?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Oh god no" John laughed.

"You know what, I like being domesticated. I like the security that comes with being with Sam." Dean announced.

"Awww, my son the house wife" John ruffled Dean's hair.

"Fuck off" Dean grunted.

"Come on, take the clothes to the counter and we'll go and pick up the ring"

In the end they left with five shirts and three pairs of jeans for Sam and two shirts and one pair of jeans for Dean. They picked up the ring and headed back to the motel. When Dean got back to the room, Sam had already left, leaving a note

_Dean, _

_I went out to the library, I'll be back around seven._

_Love you,_

_Sammy xoxo_

Dean smiled, that would give him time to get things ready.

"Perfect"

* * *

End of Chapter. Please review.


	10. Ch 10: The big night

Next Chapter! Enjoy

* * *

Sam opened the door to the motel room and nearly fell over in surprise. The room was covered in rose petals, candles sat on every surface creating an unearthly glow. Dean felt Sam's breath hitch as he circled his arms around Sam's waist from behind. He shivered as Sam's taught stomach tightened and moved under his fingers. Dean smirk and slowly traced Sam's muscles, trailing his hands up to nipples and pinching lightly, pulling out a moan.

"Fuck" Sam whimpered as Dean scraped his nails from his collar bone to his abdomen.

Dean trailed small kisses across Sam's neck and behind his ear, before nibbling on the ear lobe. He gripped Sam's arms and pulled them behind his back, causing Sam to arch his back. Dean smirked and reached out behind him, grabbing a pair of black fluffy handcuffs. He snapped them into place causing Sam to jump. Sam tried to move his arms but found he wrist were cuffed together.

"Dean what?"

"Trust me" he whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam paused for a second before nodding, and pushing himself into Dean. Dean pulled away slightly, not allowing Sam to make contact.

"Dean . . ." Sam whined.

"Not yet Sammy"

Dean led Sam over to the bed and pushed him down on the bed, so he was facing him. Dean reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small jar.

"Dean, what's that?" Sam asked breathless.

"Body paint" Dean smirked.

Dean spent the next twenty minutes drawing patterns on Sam's naked, flushed skin. He drew swirls around Sam's nipple's and wrote 'Property of Dean Winchester' across his chest.

"Oh fuck Dean, please" Sam begged.

Dean just smirk and stepped back to admire his work. Sam lay with his hands handcuffed behind his back, his entire body sweaty and flushed. Every muscle was tense as he begged Dean to take him. Sam's cock stood out proud from his body, red and glistening. It was beautiful a mushroom shaped head, wet with pre-cum. A think vein ran from base to tip, Dean's mouth began to water at the thought of having that gorgeous cock in his mouth.

Dean leaned down and cover the head of the cock with his mouth, suckling gently. He bobbed his head up and down, switching between slow and fast driving Sam crazy with want. He traced the vein before swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit. God he loved the taste of Sam, hot and heavy in his mouth, the weight of Sam against his tongue.

Dean rubbed a lube slicked finger around Sam's entrance, teasing the wrinkled pink whole.

"Fuck Dean please"

Dean smiled around the cock still in his mouth and pushed the finger slowly inside, amazed at Sam's tightness. As he felt Sam loosen, he pushed in another, slowly moving then in and out. He angled his fingers at just the right angle and brushed against Sam's prostate.

"Holy fucking Christ" Sam yelped, arching his back.

Sam strained against the cuffs, "Dean please . . . I want to touch you" he begged.

"Alright baby" Dean flipped Sam onto his back and grabbed the key from his pants pocket, put the key in the lock and . . . . . . .

"Shit" Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam asked pushing up into Dean, "Take the cuffs off"

"I . . . . . can't" Dean was hesitant.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam laughed.

"Um . . . ."

"Dean, take the cuffs off" Sam gritted through his teeth.

"Sammy, don't freak out . . . ."

"Don't freak out? Freak out about what?" he demanded.

"The key broke.. . . . ."

"Well then pick the lock"

"In the lock" Dean finished.

"What?" Sam's voice was shaky, a lump rising in his throat.

"The key snapped off in the lock. I can't get them off" he rushed, knowing Sam would kill him.

"Are you telling me that I am stuck like this?" Sam voice was getting higher in pitch.

"It's not that bad"

"Dean, I have lube dripping out of my ass, covered in body paint and I'm handcuffed." Sam shrieked.

"I know, I'm so sorry" Dean said, his voice full of regret.

"It's Ok, these things happen" Sam tried to calm down.

"Just stay here, I'll get something to wipe off the body paint" Dean jumped off the bed and in his haste stepped on the body paint jar which had fallen of the bed. His foot rolled and he lost his footing, crashing to the floor, but not before hitting his head on the corner of the bedside table.

"Dean?" Sam whispered softly.

Dean was not moving, a large amount of blood was poring out of a gash in his head.

"Dean?" Sam begged, his voice shaking. "Fuck"

Sam struggled off the bed and over to Dean's phone. He bent down and picked up a pencil with his mouth, dialling their dad's number.

"_Yeah" John's answered._

"Dad, it's Sam"

"_What's wrong?" John heard the fear in Sam's voice._

"It's Dean. He fell and hit his head on the corner of the table. There's so much blood"

"_Where are you?"_

"Still in the motel room"

"_Why haven't you taken him to the hospital yet?" John asked angrily._

"I'm . . . . .incapacitated"

"_What?"_

"Dad, please just help" Sam begged.

"_Ok, I'm on my way" _

It took John ten minutes to get to the motel room. He entered the room and nearly had a heart attack. Sam was standing naked covered in paint and some clear liquid running down his legs. For the first time in a long time, John was absolutely speechless.

"Dad please" Sam begged.

"Ok, but we are so talking about this later" John warned.

He rushed over to Dean and picked him up, taking him out to the car. He placed Dean in the back seat. Half way to the hospital, Dean began to waken. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Sammy what . . . ." Dean asked, blinking

"Shhhh, Dean it's fine. You hit your head" Sam said softly.

"I'm so sorry" Dean whispered, "I wanted a romantic evening and instead I gave you the date from hell"

"It wasn't your fault"

Dean just gave Sam the 'don't lie look'

"Ok, so it was partly your fault, but shit happens." Sam amended. "But why Dean? Is our sex life really that boring?"

"No! I just wanted to make you happy. You're always talking about how you want romance and passion, I thought I'd give it to you" Dean admitted.

"Dean I love you. Everything you do is romantic. And as for passion. Well I think the blow job you gave me yesterday proves we still have passion"

"Marry me"

Sam nearly fell off the seat, "What?"

"Uh, Marry me?"

Sam sat and looked at Dean. "No" he whispered.

* * *

Ohhh,cliff hanger. the time it takes for the next chapter to come out, depends on how many people review.


	11. Ch 11:The ER

Well here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Dean sat staring blankly at the wall opposite him. He was sitting in the Emergency room, holding a ice pack to his head. He felt numb, he was barely breathing. How could have Sam said no? Was he not good enough? Had he done something wrong? He felt tears begin to build up, he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. In all the years of broken bones, makeshift stiches and blows to the head, nothing had ever hurt this much. Why didn't Sam love him? God he never could have imagined, anything could hurt this much.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. "Dean please say something" he begged.

Dean looked over at Sam. Dad had bought him to the hospital then took Sam to get cleaned up. Sam now sat in clothes two sizes too big, the only clothes Dad had, were the spares he kept for himself.

"What is there to say? I asked you to marry me and you said no" Dean refused to look at Sam. "I think that says it all."

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered.

"Don't be sorry" Dean sighed and took Sam's hand in his own. "It's alright, I would never make you feel bad for this"

"Dean I do love you" Sam assured, needing Dean to believe him.

"Yeah I know"

Sam hearing the doubt in his voice, gave Dean's hand a squeeze. "Dean I do love you, just because I said no doesn't change that"

Dean didn't answer, just smiled grimly. O f course it did, it changed everything. Dean knew that nothing Sam said or did would ever change to fact that Dean had made a offer of a life together and Sam had said no. The life him and Sam could've had, the life he had planned, a life together. He had dreamed of a house, not a motel but a house, a life where they wouldn't wake up in the morning not knowing if they'd survive the day.

"Why did you say no?" he needed to know, even if he didn't like the answer.

"Why did you propose?"

"Because I wanted to give you everything you ever wanted" oh god he could feel his heart ache.

"Exactly. The only reason you proposed was to give me what I want, not what you want" Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Our whole lives you've been sacrificing what you want to give me what I want."

"What makes you think I don't want this?" how could Sam think that.

"Because this isn't you. You stay in on the weekends, you choose cuddling over sex, for fucks sake you cook dinner. You're not that person"

"I thought that's what you wanted" Dean mumbled. "I thought you wanted normal"

"I want you, you're all I've ever wanted. I don't care what package you come in. I never fit in at Stanford. It took me twenty years but I realised that I don't need normal I need you. In all your burping, farting, beer chugging, gross self " he promised.

"Maybe we could compromise. We still have our cuddling and late weekends in bed, but every now and then we go to a bar. Maybe we just need to find a balance?" Dean asked hopeful.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea"

"Dean Winchester?"

"Come on, lets get you looked at" Sam helped Dean to his feet and followed the nurse down the hallway.

* * *

*Back at the motel*

Sam sighed as he entered the motel room alone. Dean was still at the hospital, the doctor had demanded he stay for observation. Sam had volunteered to go back and pick up some of Dean's clothes. He looked around the room, the burned down candles, the body paint jar and the smoke coming from the kitchen. _"Wait . . . Smoke coming from the kitchen?" _Sam ran into the kitchen to the oven, black smoke pouring out. _"Fuck" _

'Well this night really couldn't have gone any crappier" Sam groaned, pulling the chard remains of a roast out of the oven.

Not really knowing what to do he just sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands, wishing it was all just a bad dream. However Sam hoped that even after all that had happened their relationship could be fixed. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Dean, he just wanted Dean to want it too. He didn't want the house with the nine to five job. The Impala was the closest he had ever come to a home and it wouldn't really bother him if it was just him, Dean and the Impala for the rest of their lives.

Sam jumped as he heard his phone ring.

"Yeah dad?"

"_You need to come back to the hospital"_

"Why, what's wrong?"

"_It's Dean"_

"What happened?"

"Just get back here I'll explain then"

"_Ok, I'll be there" _

Sam was already out the door by the time he had hung up the phone.

* * *

He had never been so scared in his life. By the time he made it back to the hospital he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. What if Dean died?

"Dad what happened?" Sam was panicked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know" god John sounded so broken. "They wouldn't tell me what happened"

"What did happen?" Sam demanded.

"He was fine, we were talking and then he just collapses and start convulsing. The doctors come in push me out the room. There're stabilising him now"

"But he was fine" Sam protested. Oh god, how could this be happening. "God I need to hit something"

"Well I already beat the shit out of the vending machine down the hall" John admitted.

Sam looked over to where an older man came out of Dean's room and walked over to them, "Are you the family"

"Yeah"

"Well he's stable, he's sleeping but you'll be able to see him soon" The doctor assured them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He's suffering from a subdural hemorrhage. He had a seizure, we won't know how big it is until we do CT scan" The Doctor explained.

"But he was fine"

"These things can take up to twenty four hours to show or even up to two weeks. We're lucky it showed up as soon as it did"

"Will he be alright? Please tell me he'll be alright" Sam begged. He couldn't lose Dean know, not after all they had been through.

"We won't know until we find out how big it is" The Doctor admitted.

Sam just lowered his head, he wouldn't show how close he was to tears. "Can we see him?"

"Sure, although he probably won't be very coherent"

"Thanks" Sam mumbled as he headed towards Sam's room.

Dean was asleep on the hospital bed hooked up to a heart and breathing monitor.

"Oh god Dean what happened to you?" Sam whispered.

"Sam?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you Ok?" John asked uncertain.

"Sure. The only person I have ever really loved is laying in a hospital bed. I may lose him. I was going to say yes you know?"

"Say yes?" John asked confused.

"I was going to say yes to marrying him" Sam started at Dean's sleeping face.

"He'll be alright" John promised.

"Oh yeah, how can you be so sure?"

"Because after all we've been through, someone in this family deserves a happy ending"

"Oh god dad I can't lose him" Sam whimpered, tears finally breaking free.

John leaned over a tugged Sam into a hug, not really knowing what to do. Comforting had never been his job, especially with Sam. That had always been Dean's job.

"It'll be alright"

"Yeah, I know" Sam agreed. Not because he really believed it, but because he needed something to hold onto.

* * *

Well that's another chapter. Please review!


	12. Ch 12: Waking up

Really sorry it's taken so long. But be happy, only one more chapter.

* * *

Dean felt like crap. He felt like he was floating, his head was fuzzy and he was unable to form coherent sentences. The last thing he remembered was talking to dad, then just black. He slowly managed to open his eyes, blinking as brightness of the room made his eyes water. As he managed to turn his head he saw Sam asleep in a uncomfortable looking chair, looking about as crappy as he felt. Dean groaned as he pushed himself up. What the fuck had happened to him?

"Dean? Thank god you're awake" John came through open door holding two coffee's. His voice was rough and a little shaky. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing a coffee next to Sam.

"I feel like rainbows and sunshine." Dean groaned as his arms gave way and he crashed back onto the bed.

"Yeah you look like it too"

A heavy silence settled between them. Both knew how close Dean had come to dying, but neither were willing to accepted the truth of what could have happened.

"Why didn't you tell him to go home?" Dean gestured over to Sam, who had fallen asleep with his body tucked tightly into a ball.

"I did, do you think he listened to me?"

"Yeah, should of thought about that" Dean shook his head ruefully, but stopped quickly when it caused his head to spin.

"Should I wake him?"

"No, let him sleep." Dean smiled gently as he watched as Sam crinkled his noise and made a sniffling sound before settling down. "Sometimes I watch him sleep" he confessed quietly.

"What?" John chuckled.

"Sometimes I can't sleep, so I watch him sleep. It reminds me when we were kids, before he found out about all the crap that we do "

"I'm sorry I always left you to take care o him"

"Don't be. I enjoyed it. I changed his nappies, gave him his bottle, tucked him in at night. I was there when he came into the room afraid of the monster under the bed. I remember the day he came back to the motel blushing because he had just had his first kiss. I protected him from bullies, taught him how to drive, shoot and fight." Dean smiled at the memory. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Still, you were just a kid, you shouldn't have had to take care of him like you did. You never had time alone"

Dean's eyes flicked between John and Sam, before settling on the crappy white hospitial sheets in front of him. "When I was younger I used to wish for the day Sam would be old enough to take care of himself, when I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. And then as we both grew up, that worry didn't go away, in fact it got stronger. Then one day I realised, that worry, that need to protect him will never go away. The need to protect Sammy was there far before we became lovers."

"You never knew"

"I never told anybody. Not even Sammy"

"Dean?" Sam's voice croaked from the chair.

Dean looked over to where Sam was looking at him from half open eyes.

"Hey Sammy"

"Dean!"

Sam bolted from the chair and he could feel his muscles protesting from the sudden movement. He barely managed to make it across the space between the chair and Dean's bed before he tripped over his own feet in his excitement. Sam fell, none too gracefully onto the hospital bed nearly crushing Dean.

"Crap Sam, watch out. I'm in a little pain here" Dean managed to gasp out as the air rushed out of his lungs.

Sam squirmed and wiggled until he was sitting comfortably on top of Dean, legs spread either side. "I love you" he whispered.

"You know Sammy, this is what got us in this mess" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck you" Sam couldn't help as a laugh escaped.

Dean bought his hand up to cup Sam's face, "Love you too"

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy"

Sam slow leant down and kissed Dean sweetly on his lips. The kiss was slow and careful as if both were afraid the other would break. It was full of passion, love and hope.

"Yes" Sam whispered into Dean's ear, causing Dean to shiver.

"Huh?" he asked, a little light headed from the kiss.

Dean blinked as he noticed Sam's hand which was currently sitting on his chest. The ring, the engagement ring, was sitting on Sam's finger.

"I thought you didn't want . . . ." he stuttered.

"I never said I didn't want to marry you." Sam answered gently.

"What changed your mind?"

"After you had the seizure, I went out to the trunk. While I was looking through you jacket for the health insurance card, I found the ring" he explained softly.

"I still don't . . . . ."

"It's mum's ring."

"So . . . . . ."

"I thought that the only reason you asked me to marry you was because it was what I wanted. But when I found mum's ring, I knew that wasn't it. You would never use mum's ring if you didn't really want this"

"I tried to tell you" Dean injected.

"I know, and I'm sorry I should have listened. But Dean we grew up together, I've seen you go through women like shirts. It's hard for me to believe that you truly want to settle down." Sam tried to explain.

Dean looked at Sam and noticed the insecurity in his eyes. "Alright so maybe I'm not ready for the house with the white picket fence, and having dinner parties with the neighbours, but that doesn't mean I don't want that stuff later on."

"I know that now, and I should have told you more that I'm happy the way we are."

"Still want to marry me?" Dean joked.

"Never wanted anything more" Sam answered with a grin.

"Good." Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam and pulled him down. "Because I'm never letting you go"

"Who said I'm ever gonna leave?" Sam buried his head into Dean's neck. "I can't believe I almost lost you"

Dean could hear the tears in Sam's voice, "Hey come on, do you really think that after all we've been through. This is how it would end?"

"Can you blame me? Our lives haven't really been full of good and prosperous luck"

"Yeah I know" Dean rubbed slow circles on Sam's arm.

"We're gonna be alright aren't we Dean?"

"Yes. As soon as I get out of here we'll get married and our lives will go on as normal" Dean promised.

"Normal?"

"Normal for us"

"Oh god" Sam groaned.

"What?"

"I'm going to walk down the aisle to Led Zeppelin aren't I" Sam asked wincing.

"Only the best for my baby, and if you're really good I'll even buy you a nice wedding dress" Dean goaded.

Sam just snorted. "Very funny"

"I think you'd look hot in a dress"

"Yeah what ever"

"No really. A little frilly dress, pigtails, some nice lacy underwear" Dean purred doing his best fake 'sexy' look.

"Well, if we're sharing fantasy's, I think you'd look completely fuckable in a cheerleaders costume. A pair of bright Pom Poms, short pleated skirt" Sam closed his eyes at the mental image.

"You just had to turn it creepy" Dean mumbled.

"Why is it creepy when I do it?"

"Because you're the girl" Dean answered without hesitating.

"Well Mr Winchester it's time for you scan"

Dean and Sam jumped like naughty teenagers when they heard the Doctor's voice.

"Where did dad go?" Sam asked, realising for the first time that John was no longer in the room.

"You're father is waiting outside" the Doctor answered.

"What scan?" Dean asked confused.

"You had a subdural hemorrhage. We need to do a scan to see how big it is before we operate."

"Oh"

"You'll be fine" Sam assured him.

"We'll take good care of him" the Doctor promised.

Sam watched as one of the nurses came over to sedate Dean. "I'll be here when you wake up" Sam leaned down and not caring who was watching, gave Dean a deep kiss. "After all, we have a weeding to plan"

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed it. please reveiw. the more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes out.


	13. Ch 13: The end

Last chapter folks. Enjoy. Really big lemon so if you don't want to read it, don't.

* * *

Sam was woken slowly by the feel of rough callused hands drifting over his body.

"mmm" he murmured sleepily, shifting slightly.

"shh" Dean whispered gently.

The roaming became firmer and turned from soothing massage to teasing. Dean decided to up the teasing as he saw Sam was beginning to fall asleep. He dropped his hands to the firm roundness of Sam's ass and cupped gently. He gripped either side and rubbed circular motions with his thumbs.

This caused Sam to press against the mattress. Sam was beginning to feel arousal uncurl in his stomach and felt as the warmth spread to his cock, causing it to twitch slightly in excitement. Dean allowed a small smile to appear as he saw the affect he was having on Sam. Removing his hands from Sam's ass he moved them to his thigh and pushed his legs apart.

"Spread em' Sammy"

Sam obeyed and spread his legs as far as he could without stretching a muscle.

"Good boy," Dean murmured as he watched Sam obey him.

"Dean,"

"Don't whine" Dean ordered before biting Sam forcefully on the thigh.

Hearing the gasp of pleasure that escaped Sam, he continued to carefully bite and nibble every inch of the back of Sam's thigh.

"Shit," Sam managed to grunt out.

"Kinky, Sammy," Dean teased.

"You love it,"

Dean hummed in agreement seeing the bright red of Sam's thigh, he decided to move onto something a bit more fun. His hands returned to Sam's ass and gently kneaded the soft pliant flesh beneath his fingers. When he noticed the way Sam was slowly humping the bed, he decided it was time to move on. He spread Sam's ass and marvelled at the small pink bud that was unveiled. Dean was amazed, with all the times they had fucked, he had never really stopped to appreciate what he was fucking. He lowered his head and touched the opening gently with the tip of his tongue and watched as the little muscle twitched. Dean revelled at the sound of Sam's sharp intake of breath. They didn't do this very often but Dean knew Sam enjoyed it.

"Fuck Dean," Sam whimpered.

"Not yet baby,"

Dean leant back and slowly took little jabs at Sam with his tongue, while Sam moaned like a porn star. He took tentative lick like a cat drinking milk, which turned into wet swirls leaving behind trails of spit. Just as Sam's voice began to break, Dean used as much force as he could and jammed his tongue straight into Sam, which caused Sam to arch off the bed and moan like a whore.

"Dean fucking hell,"

"Almost Sammy. Soon, I promise,"

Dean saw Sam was near breaking point and reached over to the lube on the bedside table. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. Dean didn't care what people said, spit does not make good lube. He felt the muscles of Sam's anus tense automatically as he pressed a finger inside.

"Shhh, calm down" Dean whispered gently.

"Sorry," Sam gasped.

"No need to be sorry, just concentrate on the feeling"

Dean smiled as he felt Sam loosen up and took the opportunity to press in another finger.

"Oh fuck yes" Sam keened.

Dean moved his fingers in and out, scissoring gently but he couldn't find that one spot he was looking for.

"Hands and knees Sammy" Dean ordered pulling his fingers out.

Sam groaned at the loss of the fingers, but also being asked to move. He struggled to get up as his whole body seemed to protest. Without the pressure of the bed underneath him, the throbbing in his cock became a lot worse. Dean could see a glistening drop of pre-cum gathering on the head.

The sight of Sam's perfect cock made Dean almost came right then and there all over Sam's back. Sam's cock stood out proudly from his body in a wonderful way. The entire thing was red and swollen, his mushroom head was beginning to turn a lovely shade of purple.

"Dean I . . ." Sam moaned as Dean pushed his fingers back in and began to rock against them.

"What baby?" Dean murmured

I can't hold on much longer" Sam whimpered, a hitch in his voice.

"I know" Dean soothed.

And he did know because he wasn't in much better shape himself. Since he had started he had been ignoring his own straining cock which was now leaking pre-cum all over the bed sheets. Dean knew if Sam didn't stop moaning like a common street whore, he was going to blow his load before he even got inside of Sam's lovely tight ass.

"Ready Sammy?"

All Sam could do was moan, he was well beyond being able to think straight enough to form words. Dean withdrew his fingers and squeezed more lube onto his hand, before coating his cock.

"Grab onto the headboard"

Sam managed to gather enough control to do as Dean said.

"Hold on, this will be rough" Dean warned before positioning himself behind Sam.

"Good" Sam gasped, gripping the headboard with all the strength he had left

"That's my baby"

Dean pushed I with one powerful strike and his breath caught in his throat when the tight warm heat surrounded him. He had to pause to control himself. Just as he was beginning to gain some control, Sam pushed back harshly against him.

"Fuck Sammy, wait" Dean growled.

"I'm tired of waiting. Fuck me" Sam demanded, pushing back again.

Dean growled low in his throat and pulled out until just the tip was still inside Sam.

"Hold on" Dean warned once more.

Dean pushed back in at full force again and again, each time hearing a satisfying 'thump' of the headboard hitting against the wall.

"Fuck Dean, yes" Sam moaned and whimpered as Dean hit his prostate head on at every thrust.

"God Sammy, you moan like a whore"

"Your whore"

Dean could feel his balls beginning to tighten and reached around to grasp Sam's pulsing cock. He pulled and tugged roughly to match his thrusts.

"Dean I'm . . ."

"Cum for me baby" Dean groaned.

He felt as Sam's ass tightened impossibly when he came and felt the warm flow of cum on his hand. He heard Sam shout hoarsely. But none of this was what pushed Dean over the edge more then hearing Sam scream his name. The feel of Dean pulsing load after load into his ass was enough to make Sam cum again. As Dean finally pulled out, leaving Sam feeling empty, his arms gave way and he crashed onto the bed with a grunt. He felt the bed dip as Dean lay down next to him and gathered him in his arms. Sam nuzzled into Dean's neck and smiled as he felt warm fluid trickling down his legs.

"Good morning to you too" Sam murmured with a laugh.

"Think of that as a preview to the honeymoon" Dean chuckled.

"I can't believe we're getting married today" Sam sighed happily. "After we say I do, we'll be bound together forever" he continued.

"Sounds like a plan"

"So what have you got in mind for the honeymoon?" Sam asked curiously.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. But let's just say it involves a cheerleading costume" Dean answered with a wink.

"I love you"

"The feeling's mutual"

* * *

Well that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it. It's the longest story I ever wrote, tahnk for all those who reveiwed. Don't stop now, please tell me what you think.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
